


doodles

by pastelgyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Not Beta Read, hendery likes yangyang’s doodles, hinted beomjun, how tf do you tag, i finished this in like an hour okay, i honestly dont know, i think thats all, ignore this mess of a story, just pure fluff, ngl i was full blasting blue hour this whole time i was writing, nose piercing gone wrong, theres no dialogue btw, this story is a mess im sorry, yangyang likes doodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgyu/pseuds/pastelgyu
Summary: hendery was yangyang’s canvas but he would never tell hendery that.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	doodles

**Author's Note:**

> first story on this website yayyy ! its not my best writing though so oops. big thank you to joy for letting me talk about this to her this <33

hendery and yangyang were always best friends, even when the older had accidentally messed up whilst piercing yangyang’s nose. even when he left yangyang alone at this one shitty party, leaving yangyang all alone on a couch with some pretty boy named beomgyu who cried over a pink haired boy all night. 

sure hendery wasn’t the neatest person at times but that only added to the long list of his charms. he tended to rant about anything, the tiniest kitten he had found that day, how his motorcycle had run out of gas this one time, and so much more that yangyang hadn’t been able to listen to as he tuned hendery’s words out. 

the older always laughing and shaking at yangyang’s antics, never once getting mad at him. the male always allowed yangyang to doodle things on him, usually consisting of sheep, hendery scoffed at him every time a new sheep was drawn, hearts and words that had interested the younger at that time. hendery was the perfect canvas, handsome, funny, determined, and a good friend, but he would never actually tell hendery that. 

yangyang tended to doodle on anything he could find, always having spare sharpies in the backpack he always had on him. hendery’s helmet wasnt an exception. yangyang had decided to doogle bright pink cat ears right on the sides, almost perfectly aligned to where hendery’s ears were at. 

even when hendery got home, and saw his helmet on his bed with a small sticky note that said sorry attached to it. he didn't get mad and instead called the younger of the two and pointed out slight mistakes the younger made. the cat ears didn't line up exactly as he wanted but it was still enduring when he saw hendery drive up to his house, doodled helmet on.

hendery almost knew yangyang like the back of his hand, he knew when the younger was out of it probably even before yangyang himself knew. whenever yangyang had asked him how, he only ever responded with a shrug and said it was a gut feeling. yangyang doesn’t believe that but he never questioned it. on days when yangyang was noticeably moody, hendery was always there, letting him doodle his emotions away on his arms, and neck. hendery taking notes on how the younger drew more sloppy pictures, and sometimes even just lines instead of his usual sheep, and heart doodles when he was moody. 

hendery had grown to love the small doodles the more often they happened. he especially loved one small sheep doodle the younger made. the doodle was around his wrist area, a small head, making the eyes too close together, a cute tuft of hair that looked like a cloud, two cute ears sticking out of the cloud. the doodle was cute, it somewhat reminded him of yangyang. 

the cute little sheep that loved to doodle when he was overjoyed or felt too much negative emotions at once. the cute little doodling sheep, liu yangyang.


End file.
